Elizabeth and Jack
by batgirl890
Summary: A 12 year old girl takes a family trip to Florida and finds the best friend she ever and a love that will last forever in her heart.


Elizabeth and Jack Chapter 1

Elizabeth steps out the door and a wave of heat blows over her. They weren't kidding when they said Florida is where the sun always shines. Elizabeth had just put her suitcases down in the room and picked out her bed. It was a different type of place unlike any other place she had ever been to. Out of no where all of her thoughts had stopped and all she could do was stare, stare at the most gorgeous gentleman she had ever seen. He was tall but not too tall and had black shortish hair and big brown eyes that could tell no lies, he was wearing swim trunks and a white shirt the showed of his tan and muscular arms. Elizabeth was in heaven and then her father had to go and ruin the moment.

"Elizabeth, dear, we are going out to the Lagoon. Do you care to join us?" he asked in a calm voice that was waiting for and answer.

Elizabeth looked behind her and the boy was gone. She nodded her head and followed her father. Her father had just gotten a raise at work and thought it would be nice to celebrate with his family in Florida. Her Sister Rose and Brother Russell came along and also her Mother Sue. Her father was a well respected man and had little tolerance for misbehavior. They vacationed in a Club Med, which was like a Beaches or Sandals, a all inclusive vacation.

Later that evening Elizabeth decided to go check out the bar. And sure enough there was the same boy she had seen earlier. Only this time he was in jeans but still in the same white shirt. Elizabeth couldn't help but stare at him and watch him beat some guys at pool. He was really good. But again her stare was interrupted. This time it was by a girl, about her age. She had dark red hair that could have only been died and black eye liner and mascara, she was really pretty but a little annoying thought Elizabeth because she had interrupted her. The girl said with such curiosity,

"Hi, I'm Carry. Are you enjoying the view?"

"Well I was"

"What stopped you?"

"You did"

"Oh, sorry don't let me stop you." Elizabeth turned away and then turned back around when Carry said,

"Who are you looking at by the way? I might know him." Elizabeth pointed to the boy.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, him, that's Jack. Not too, many care for him. He got here like 3 days ago. When you get here?"

"I just arrived like 3 minutes ago. You?"

"My dad left my mom when I was only 2. He said he wasn't ready for a child and that I was just a Burden."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah so now me and my mom come here like every other month, during the summer. Cause she says 'I can't live without a man' I think it is just ridiculous. Now I'm just used to it." And then with that Elizabeth didn't feel so annoyed. And there a friendship grew.

After a couple hours of talking, they finally noticed that everyone around them was drunk and even the bartenders! So Carry then asked the really good looking bartender if she could have two Bloody Marys.

"Not without a kiss." He said swaying back in forth with his drunk stance. Carry then leaned over and planted one on him and it wasn't just a peck it was at least a minute long.

"So do you mind if I call you Liz?" Carry asked, acting as if nothing had happened. When she noticed Elizabeth's stunned, and confused face. She explained: "That's how you get whatever you want around here, well everything you want from the guys. So do you mind?" Liz replied, "No, everyone back home calls me that. What does it feel like to practically live here? Don't you have like friends that you never get to see?" "I've just made friends here. Curing the school year I go to a boarding school in Australia. So I don't really get to see them during the summer any ways." Carry had seemed, for the first time that night, sad and a little depressed. Elizabeth then was reminded of the boyfriend that just broke up with her back home, by the song that was beginning to play in the bar. Eye of the Tiger was "their" song. Her thoughts were then corrupted by Carry yelling over the music "Liz! Liz! Hello, you there?" Quickly Elizabeth snapped out of her flashback, She looked up and who would have thought there was Jack.

"Would you like to Dance?" In a charming voice he asked.

"Yes!" Elizabeth's voice sort of cracked as she tried to say it over the noise.

She had never been so twiterpated before. She soon forgot of her ex-boyfriend. "Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" She thought to her self. He spun her around and then with her back to his front they slowly moved back and forth. His hand on her stomach and her head leaning gently on his right shoulder and her eyes closed. Carry watched with a smile, remembering the times when she first came there. As the song changed to a slow one, Jack turned Elizabeth around and, now front to front, the danced, her hand in his and her head again on his shoulder the danced. Forgetting all worries and Elizabeth forgetting she had to be home 30 minutes ago.


End file.
